fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Suicidal Princess (Drew Ryan Scott And You) Chapter 1
I am ____ (Your name), I am 17 years old, brown eyes, dark brown wavy hair and I am practically a "rare" girl according to school, I am the girl that nobody wants close, since I am 14 years old me short, I have endured many things since the age of 6, but I could not anymore and at 14 I cut myself for the first time. Today I'm in school, the first day of school, great, the taunts and the rudeness will return, I do not know how I can take it so much, ignoring is my only option, and I will. I was walking to my locker when I felt someone approaching CLOE: Hello stupid -greeting Cloe with irony- ____: Hello -greet without mood- CLOE: I just found out that a new guy came to our class -he approached me- if I came to know that you approach him... -she took the hair- you'll regret it -threw me on the floor throwing all my books and causing everyone to mock- ____: Damn bitch -I said softly as I picked up my things- I walked to my next class, which was about to start, I walked into the living room and as I walked to the last seat, I could feel how they all murmured and threw me papers, but something changed, when I immediately sat a boy I had never seen sat next to To me it was the new boy XX: Hello -greeting with your hoarse voice- ____: Hello -I greeted without encouragement- XX: What's your name? -He asked with interest- ____: ____, ____ ____, I guess you do not know me -I said doing drawings in the back of my notebook- XX: Why do you say it? -He asked confused- ____: Because you talk to me -I said obvious- XX: What do you mean? -He asked, still not understanding- ____: Look... -I interrupted- XX: Drew -reported- ____: I did not ask you -I said seriously- listen to me, do you know why I wear this tracksuit in this heat? -I asked dry- Drew: In fact, I was going to ask you -he answered, examining my tracksuit- ____: Well, it's because of this -I lifted my sleeves letting me see the cuts I had in my arms- Drew: Well... I do not know what to say, why do you do it? -He asked in surprise- ____: That does not concern you, now you can do what the rest and start to annoy me -I said looking at him fixed- forward, I wait for you -I crossed my arms- Drew: I will not -said looking at his notebook- I'm not like that, if you do is for some reason -shrugged, and I must admit that impressed me- ____: Okay, now leave me alone -I said dryly as I wrote down what the teacher was saying- The classes went by and my mind only focused on Drew's words "I'm not like that", does he understand me? Will he cut himself too?... wait ____, why do you think that? He must have A perfect life, perhaps the problems of that spoiled child are solved by their servants, or perhaps, these problems do not exist. Suddenly a voice pulls me out of my thoughts Drew: Hey! -Drew said moving his hands in front of my eyes- ____: Oh, this... I'm leaving -I said taking my things and heading for the door- Drew: Wait -He took the wrist, which caused great pain in my cuts- Category:Fanfics Category:Love Category:Suicide Category:Drew Ryan Scott Category:Fanfics created by Terri Daniella Fiss Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Varsity Fanclub Category:My Suicidal Princess Category:Girl Category:You